


Can I please take a nap?

by uwu_the_writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_the_writer/pseuds/uwu_the_writer
Summary: Curly head falls on his shoulder with a quiet sigh, and Keener tries to figure on the lecture. He shouldn't be bothered by the sleeping guy's lack of notes, but nevertheless, Harley looks at the blank page in the notebook. Damn, he doesn’t even know the guy who sleeps on his shoulder. This is definitely a very strange day.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Can I please take a nap?

“Can I please take a nap?”

Harley turns to the guy next to him, an awkward silence falls between them. “Sure.”

Harley allows him to do it because, well, he's not an asshole. The guy really looks like shit. College does terrible things to teenagers.

Curly head falls on his shoulder with a quiet sigh, and Keener tries to figure on the lecture. He shouldn't be bothered by the sleeping guy's lack of notes, but nevertheless, Harley looks at the blank page in the notebook. Damn, he doesn’t even know the guy who sleeps on his shoulder. This is definitely a very strange day.

***

At the end of the pair, the guy blinks and yawns adorably. “God, thank you. I'm embarrassed that I fell asleep like an idiot. Maybe we can have lunch together, whenever you want?”

Curly head disappears under the table in search of his bag. Harley nods and belatedly realizes that his gesture isn’t visible. “Yeah, that would be nice.” The guy smiles sunny (wow) and almost runs out of the audience when Harley calls out to him.

“Stop! What’s your name?” “Oh, right,” The kid blushes. “Peter Parker. And you?” “Harley Keener.”

***

Harley almost forgets the appointed meeting: finals might actually bite him in the ass. He races down the hall, afraid of missing the pair. Suddenly someone’s thin palm grabs Harley’s forearm. Harley was about to resent this impertinence, but he saw the man's face. It was Peter. Parker smiled awkwardly.

“Hi. I’m sorry that I’ve stopped you like this. I’ve been looking for you the whole day and I saw you running, so I…” Peter takes a breath. “I wanna ask you about lunch. Do you still want to do that? It’ll be okay if you’re busy or didn’t take my offer seriously…”

Harley interrupts the confused murmur. “I'm free tonight. Let's exchange numbers and I'll call you after classes?” The guy nods enthusiastically.

Harley names himself as "College hunk," chuckling inwardly. Something inside him screamed in anticipation _"This is a date!"_

***

The evening was even better than he had expected.

When he entered the small family restaurant, Peter was already there. Peter was talking to someone on the phone and didn't seem to notice Harley. Then the brown eyes widened in embarrassment, and Peter hastily finished the call.

“S-sorry. My friend is mad about his new girlfriend; he can’t stop talking about her.”

“It’s all fine. And what about you? Do you have someone?” Harley interested and winked at Peter, who was taken aback.

“No one, to be honest.” He gave a strained smirk.

For the rest of the “date”, they discussed their faculties. Peter is a journalist and Harley is an engineer. Also, Peter often responded to Harley's flirt, which made even the experienced Keener blush.

Quiet music and mulled wine warmed and relaxed both of them. At parting giggling Peter gave him a peck on the cheek, and Keener spent the rest of the evening with an idiotic smile on his face.


End file.
